


I'm Going To Touch You Now

by RatchetTrash



Series: Character Studies [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Empurata, Medical Procedures, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatchetTrash/pseuds/RatchetTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set within a headcanon whereby the empurata procedure includes installing an interface inhibitor. Whirl could cope with being unable to interface, however a slowly building relationship between Rung and himself spurs him to reactivate his equipment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going To Touch You Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kasimere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasimere/gifts).



> EDIT: Hi people, I'm trying to raise money for my friend with MS. I'm doing commissions for donations.
> 
> £2 per 100 words for sfw and £3 per 100 words for nsfw
> 
> If you are interested, please message me here or email me at ratchettrash@protonmail.com
> 
> If you're just feeling generous, or appreciate what you've read already, consider sticking a few quid in the pot anyway: www.gofundme.com/guys-bike

It had been Ratchet who had asked Rung to be present for the surgery, but when Whirl entered the medbay the psychiatrist could feel he was glad to see him.

Whirl kept his EM field tight to his frame most of the time, but Rung’s was open, and Whirl eased into it slowly, the nervous chaos flickering faintly at the edge of Rung’s perception. When Ratchet entered carrying a datapad, it flattened again, a barely noticeable shield to his plating. The three of them stood in different corners of the room, the space between them yawning in silent awkwardness.

Ratchet glanced up from the datapad. “Ah good, you’re here. Whirl, do you want to come and sit over here?” He indicated towards the medical berth, already accompanied by a set of pristine tools.

Whirl hesitated. He glanced at Rung, optic narrow.

“Rung is here for support.” Ratchet said. “Would you like him to sit close, or far away?”

Whirl didn’t look at Ratchet as he walked toward the berth and sat on the edge facing away from both of the other mechs. “Whatever he wants,” he said.

     ::Eyebrows?::

     ::Yes?:: If Rung was surprised by Whirl’s private comm, it didn’t show.

     ::Where are you going to sit?::

     ::Where do you want me to sit?::

Whirl didn’t reply, but he turned his gaze towards where Rung stood, optic dilating and constricting as he dipped his helm. ::I don’t care.::

     ::I will sit by your side, if you’re okay with that?::

     ::Sure, whatever.::

     ::Listen to Ratchet now.::

Whirl hadn’t noticed that Ratchet was going through his lists of various warnings and procedures post-surgery, and he turned towards the CMO, bringing his legs up onto the berth to look at him properly. “Yeah, yeah, okay doc that’s great. But can we skip to the part where we get this over with?”

Ratchet paused. He glanced down at the rest of his list, all important, but all things he knew Whirl wouldn’t care about. “Alright, I’ll tell you what, Rung, you have a read of this stuff, and I’ll get Whirl prepped. Anything jumps out, you tell him, okay?”  
 

Rung nodded. “Certainly.” He held out his hand as he approached the medical berth, and Ratchet passed him the datapad. Rung sat to Whirl’s left where his helm would be during surgery.

Ratchet took a seat on the opposite side to Rung, further down by Whirl’s legs. “Right Whirl, normally with this kind of stuff we use localised deactivation of the sensornet to keep you from feeling anything, but if you’d prefer to go lights out for a bit we can do tha—”

“I’m, good being awake.” Whirl replied.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Ratchet nodded, and pulled out a tiny tool from his subspace. He fiddled with his wrists, loosening the charge depressor to his servos. The sensitivity in his hands heightened, he scooted his chair backwards, standing above Whirl. “If you’re ready, would you mind putting your pedes in the stirrups?”  
  
Whirl complied, shifting his aft backwards and hooking his legs into the position. It was uncomfortable and exposed, and most definitely not designed for his build, but he didn’t protest, leaning back to rest on his elbows, claws tapping rapidly against the berth.

“Just relax,” Ratchet said.

Whirl forced himself to lie down properly, turning his helm to where Rung was sat when he felt a light touch on his claw.

Rung smiled at him encouragingly, and Whirl reset his optic. Rung placed the datapad on the floor beneath his chair, and rested both servos on Whirl’s claw.

“Okay, I’m going to remove a small piece of plating on your right hip, where I can deactivate the sensations in your lower half. Are you ready?”  
  
Whirl wasn’t ready, but he didn’t move. “Yeah, yeah doc just get on with it,” he replied, impatience masking his jitters.

“It’ll be real quick,” Ratchet said, as smooth fingers triggered the release of a hip plate. Wiring and protoform exposed, Ratchet efficiently deactivated Whirl’s sensornet for below his hips. He tapped a pede. “Can you feel that?”

Whirl shook his helm.

“This?” Ratchet took a pointed tool and pressed firmly into his upper leg joint.

“Nope.” Whirl’s voicebox glitched and reset.

“Good. Next job is to remove your interface panelling. I’ve seen a few interface inhibitors, but some are more complicated than others, so we’ll just see how it goes.” The statement appeared to be Ratchet thinking out loud so Whirl didn’t reply. “I’m going to remove your interface panels now, is that alright?” Ratchet asked out of courtesy. Technically, Whirl couldn’t feel anything, but the doctor had always asked.

“No.” Whirl’s voice crackled to life belatedly.

Ratchet stopped, moving to where Whirl could see him clearly without craning his neck. “Okay, take your time.”

“What?” Whirl replied.

“We won’t start unless you’re comfortable to start,” Ratchet said.  
  
Whirl turned to Rung wordlessly, optic small and focussed, as though trying to find the deception.

“We can stop if you’re not ready.” Rung said reassuringly. “Or if you’d rather be in stasis now, we can still do that. It’s not too late to change your mind.”

Whirl looked between the two mechs. He deactivated his optic. “I don’t…” he began, then stopped.

“Whirl,” Rung pressed his servo to Whirl’s cockpit gently.

He onlined his optic.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Whirl’s gaze remained on Rung, unmoving. He rest his vocaliser.  


     ::Do you want to stop?:: Rung reached out, thinking it might be easier than voicing his needs.

     ::I don’t care.:: He glanced back at Ratchet, but he wasn’t paying attention to them.

     ::Whirl.::

     ::Yes?::

     ::Do you want to stop?::

     ::Yeah.::

Rung nodded, and looked over at Ratchet. “I think we should reschedule,” he said neutrally. He moved his hand back to Whirl’s claw and squeezed gently.

Ratchet nodded, and stood again. “I’m going to reactivate your sensornet, is that okay?”

“No.” Whirl didn’t know why he’d said it that time, and he squirmed a little in the pause.

Ratchet briefly looked over at Rung, who just nodded in shallow dips. “Okay, let me know when you’re ready. Take your time.”

Whirl’s optic glowed brightly for a moment, then shut it off. “I’m good. You can do it now.”

“Okay.” Ratchet’s hands barely seemed to touch him as he reconnected the wires within moments. “Replacing the panel…” The panel slotted home and Whirl immediately unhooked his legs and sat up.

He onlined his optic again, big and blown, and looked between the two mechs for a moment, then stood. His claw slipped free of Rung’s hand. His legs adjusted to the pressure change at different rates, and for a moment his frame swayed.

Ratchet automatically put his hands up in anticipation of the flier falling, but Whirl shied away from the movement, and stumbled backwards a few steps. “Take it easy,” Ratchet said.

Rung stood and moved towards Whirl. He came into his space slowly, giving him time to move away before he stretched his arms to rest his servos as close to Whirl’s shoulders as he could reach. He stood on his tiptoes, a motion which usually resulted in Whirl dipping his helm. However, Whirl stayed completely upright, steadied by Rung but not acknowledging his presence.

Rung placed a small, gentle kiss to the underside of Whirl’s helm. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Whirl looked down at Rung then, to the mech that was always kind and patient. So very different from himself. “I’m gonna go to Swerve’s.” He said, before removing himself from Rung’s grasp, and staggering out of medbay.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you just read, consider commissioning me! ALl the money is going to a charitable cause.
> 
> £2 per 100 words for sfw and £3 per 100 words for nsfw
> 
> If you are interested, please message me here or email me at ratchettrash@protonmail.com
> 
> If you're just feeling generous, or appreciate what you've read already, consider sticking a few quid in the pot anyway: www.gofundme.com/guys-bike


End file.
